Harry Potter and The Thing
by Paigeywaigeypuddingandpie
Summary: This is a series about all 3 of them. Hermione, Harry and Ron.
1. The Start To The Story

It's a bright, warm day and Hermione goes to Diagon Alley to meet her friends, Harry and Ron.

"I cant wait Harry! My dad taking over the Ministry of Magic!" Ron says happily.

"We're moving to this place called Drayton Thorpe! It's a posh, magical village. The sad thing is that the house is near-by to Malfoy's" Ron says/

" We get the picture." Harry and Hermione say laughing.

Suddenly Dumbledore appears in front of Hermione and sadly hands her a letter.

The letter said,

_Dear Miss H. Granger,_

_We are very sorry to tell you this. Your "Parents" have died in a car crash. _

_But they are not your parents. The muggles are your adopted parents._

_Yes, you are adopted. We have found your real parents. A family_

_that live in a place called Drayton Thorpe. They are called Sarafina_

_and Clayton Fendry. We are also sorry to say that you might have_

_to live with them to make sure muggles do not find out about_

_us. Their address is Fendry Manor, Drayton Thorpe. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_MOM (Ministry of magic)_

Hermione fell to the ground in tears. Dumbledore apparated the 3 out. They appeared in a park. The park was full of children, not normal children, wizard children. Ron helped Hermione up. Dumbledore said, " Wait here. A man in a black car will appear. Get in the car Hermione. Boys i will apparate you home."

" I am staying with Ron, Professor." Harry said.

Hermione waited and after a hour a black car appeared and the driver said, "Miss Hermione Granger?". Hermionie had said she was Hermione and she got in the car. The car drived for about 4 hours. In the car there was a long, silk, blue dress with lace sleeves, black leather boots and a black leather jacket. There was also a note. It said,

_Hermione, This is for you. Please_

_put it on in the car._

Hermione did what it said. She then turned on the TV, which was a 48" TV. Then a golden goblet appeared out of nowhere. In the goblet was Coca Cola. Hermione sipped from the goblet. Finally she arrived and she quietly walked into the immense house before her eyes. Her new parents were at the door. Once they saw her they welcomed her. The woman had long, dark brown hair, which was in fine ringlets and ocean blue eyes. However the man had light blonde hair and green eyes which looked like freshly cut grass. The house was very posh and all of the wood was oak. They sat in the sitting room. The sitting room was a emerald green colour.


	2. Shopping Mania

The clock struck 10. Hermione felt tired so her new family showed her up to her room.

Her room was different to the rest of the house. It was cherry wood. She opened her doors to see a four post, cherry wood, bed with red bedding, a huge, cherry wood book case full of books, a cherry wood dressing table with red ribbons and a red cushion on the cherry wood seat, a red rug on the floor, on top of the red rug was a cherry wood coffee table, the legs of a sofa was cherry wood but the soft cushions of the sofa were red, a cherry wood TV cabinet and a red TV. Also there was 2 cherry wood doors. 1 led to an empty closet and the other led to a grand bathroom.

"I thought we could go shopping for clothes tomorrow :)" Sarafina said to Hermione and Hermione agreed.

Hermione went to her dressing table and got the red brush and started brushing her hair. On the bed was red, silk pyjamas. Hermione quickly put on her pyjamas and dived onto her luxorious bed.

The next morning came. Hermione jumped out of her bed, put on her red, soft slippers and went to take a shower. In the bathroom there was a red dressing gown, red soaps, shampoos, a red towel, basically everything you would expect but in red. After a nice hot shower Hermione put on the same clothes as yesterday as she had none. At 9 am she went down stairs to see Clayton and Sarafina already there. An house elf was cooking breakfast singing merrily. Hermione had a crispy bacon sandwich and some pure orange juice. At 10am Hermione and Sarafina apparated to Diagon Alley. Sarafina gave Hermione a red velvet bag full of money. "Spend as much as you like. I need to go to Gringotts so i'll meet you outside Gringotts at lunch time." Sarafina said smiling. Hermione was all alone. She decided to go into the shop, " Clothes for girls ." She bought almost everything red (as red is her favourite colour) She also bought lots of jeans and jackets in different colours. By the time she had finished half of the shop was empty as Hermione had bought almost everything. Struggling with the bags she finally made it back to Gringotts. Her mother was already waiting and Sarafina got half of the bags. It was 1pm and Hermione had all her new clothes in her closet.


End file.
